Aoi Tsuki
by Kiara Sallkys
Summary: Heero está decidido a levar Duo a niveis de insanidade. Mas Duo é mais teimoso do que o esperado e está disposto a descobrir cada segredo do misterioso e estranho Heero Yuy e da sombra extra que o acompanha. *YAOI*
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence, se fosse meu, o Heero não hesitaria e tinha mesmo dado um tiro na cabeça da Relena. Hum... melhor dois, por precaução. E o anime não poderia ser transmitido no horário nobre...

**Avisos:** Fic com conteúdo **yaoi**, se não gosta vá no botão do retroceder...

**Casais:** 1x2... (ainda estão a ser definidos, mas esse tem de certeza)

* * *

�

Universo Alternativo

_**Aoi Tsuki**_

**Capitulo 1**

Duo estava a começar a ficar extremamente chateado, mesmo muito chateado. E várias coisas contribuíam para isso. Primeiro havia o casamento da sua mãe com um idiota qualquer. Segundo, esse idiota era japonês e tinha tido a delirante ideia de levar a sua esposa e o filho desta, que por acaso era ele, _infelizmente_, para a sua residência no Japão. Terceiro, a sua mãe estava maravilhada com o jardim e os costumes japoneses e nem queria ouvir falar em voltar para Nova Iorque. Quarto, ele estava a ter lições de japonês e cultura japonesa com uma mulher que muito provavelmente já tinha morrido e era uma múmia. Porque era impossível que com aquele aspecto enrugado e seco ela só ter sessenta e cinco anos como afirmava.

Em quinto havia o facto de que a tal residência era no meio de uma montanha, rodeada de árvores por todos os lados e bem longe da civilização e Duo podia afirmar com convicção, que a cor verde tinha acabado de ser eleita a mais detestada do ano, desde que era a única que ele via, não importava para onde olhasse. E isso incluía as cortinas verde musgo de um dos quartos e as verde água de outro com colcha a combinar, que por castigo divino era o dele. Até o serviço completo de loiça japonesa era branco e verde com motivos de bambu, Duo já tinha deixado cair _acidentalmente_ dois pratos e uma chávena, mas não servia de consolação.

E isso levava directamente para o sexto ponto. O seu novo padrasto era vegetariano e a sua mãe, movida pela força das nuvens e corações cor de rosa que a cercavam ultimamente, achara que aquela era uma excelente ideia a adoptar, de modos que também tinha aderido ás tiras de cenoura, folhas de alface e rebentos de soja toda feliz. A sua salvação era a simpática cozinheira que trabalhava para a família do seu padrasto e que lhe preparava apetitosos pratos cheios de calorias e sem coisas verdes. Para além das sobremesas que eram simplesmente maravilhosas.

E em sétimo, a não esquecer, os malditos canais da maldita televisão eram em japonês e ele ainda não era fluente o suficiente para perceber grande coisa, na verdade a única coisa que ele sabia dizer, depois de duas aulas, era onegai e arrigatou. Talvez devido a passar as lições a contar o número de rugas que a Múmia Viva tinha em vez de ouvir o que ela dizia, mas essa não era a questão.

E em oitavo... espera... ia mesmo em que número! Certo, o facto era que farto de subir escadas e descer escadas, descobrir que um sofá também era verde e ver a sua mãe e o seu padrasto a namorarem, tinha decidido explorar um pouco dos terrenos em volta da casa. E com tantas árvores e no meio da imensidão verde, acabara por se perder. E ele nem podia telefonar para casa a pedir informações. Porquê? Bom, para além de desconfiar que não ia descrever o sitio em que estava de modo a que o idiota do padrasto dissesse _"Oh! Sim eu conheço essa arvore! Tem um ninho no quinto ramo... Estou aí em dois minutos!"_, não havia rede naquela zona. Esse podia ser mais um ponto da lista.

Estava quase a considerar a ideia de gritar feito um louco, porque tinha quase a certeza de que era a terceira vez que passava por ali, quando ouviu uma voz um pouco mais adiante.

Guiando-se pela voz ligeiramente rouca e baixa, deparou-se com uma casa. Só que não era a sua. E encostado com desleixo numa árvore estava um rapaz da sua idade ou talvez um ano mais velho, alto, com cabelos castanho chocolate rebeldes e olhos claros, que não conseguiu identificar a cor exacta. Duo engoliu em seco com a visão privilegiada que tinha do outro garoto.

Pela copas das árvores entravam raios solares, criando uma luz cheia de efeitos e sombras. No sitio onde estava, Duo não era visto pelo outro e não pretendia se mostrar tão rápido. O moreno continuava a falar em voz baixa, mas não havia mas ninguém. Esforçando-se para ouvir o que o que o outro dizia, Duo moveu-se um pouco para mais perto. Conseguiu perceber que o outro falava em japonês e desistiu de qualquer tentativa de compreender o que era dito.

Correu a zona com os olhos de novo, mas continuou sem avistar ninguém. O japonês por vezes fixava o ar á sua frente e só depois continuava a falar, como se estivesse a ouvir uma resposta ás suas palavras. Intrigado, Duo procurou por algum sinal de um auricular, mas não achou nenhum e afinal não havia rede naquela zona, ele não devia estar a fazer uma chamada telefónica.

A intensidade da luz aumentou com a mudança das nuvens que tapavam parcialmente o sol e Duo reparou em como a sombra do rapaz se estendia mais um pouco pelo chão chegando quase onde ele estava escondido. Então percebeu que algo não estava correcto. A sombra tinha cabelos longos, mas o garoto que estava na sua frente tinha o cabelo curto... Chocalhou a cabeça, amaldiçoando os chás que a sua mãe servia a todas as horas e que era obrigado a beber. Acompanhou a sombra que saia pelos pés do garoto e constatou que esta se perdia numa zona em que os raios solares não chegavam. E a outra, a dos cabelos comprido, estava ao lado e se mexia e gesticulava com as mãos. Mas não havia mais ninguém... então de onde vinha aquela sombra?

Abstraiu-se de tudo ao seu redor para focalizar os seus pensamentos numa tentativa de descobrir uma razão lógica para aquilo. Não encontrando nenhuma. Até que a sombra extra acenou com a mão num claro gesto de saudação. Duo levantou os olhos esperando ver mais alguém chegar ou preparado para mais uma sombra sem corpo se juntar ao grupo. Mas em vez disso, teve o seu olhar cruzado com um fulminante para de olhos azuis escuros, que não pareciam nem um pouco amistosos.

E quando deu por si, estava a correr feito louco, o que ele já duvidava se não era verdade, sem se importar que não fazia a menor ideia para onde ir e tentando-se convencer que alguns dos chás devia ser alucinógeno.

**Continua...**

* * *

�

**N/A:** Gostaram? Palpites sobre a sombra sem dono? Questões sobre a sanidade mental da autora?

Esta fic saiu assim de repente... mas pretendo actualizar cada uma das outras regularmente... estou a tentar fazer um calendário... a próxima a ter um cap pronto deve ser Canidae vs Felidae...

Deixem review sim? Eu gosto de saber o que vocês pensam!

Kuss Kuss


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence, se fosse meu, o Heero não hesitaria e tinha mesmo dado um tiro na cabeça da Relena. Hum... melhor dois, por precaução. E o anime não poderia ser transmitido no horário nobre...

**Avisos:** Fic com conteúdo **yaoi**, se não gosta vá no botão do retroceder...

**Casais:** 1x2... (ainda estão a ser definidos, mas esse tem de certeza)

* * *

�

Universo Alternativo

_**Aoi Tsuki**_

**Capitulo 2**

Olhos azuis escuros seguiram a figura de Duo desaparecer por entre as árvores. Os lábios do japonês curvaram-se num sorriso de lado.

- Hn… Parece que o jogo começou…

Voltou-se para a figura ao seu lado que só ele podia ver e prendeu os seus olhos com o par azul claro. 

- Vai á frente… Primeiro tenho de ajudar aquele baka a encontrar o caminho para casa.

**OoO**

Estava cada vez mais sem rumo. A disposição das árvores estava a ficar mais densa, sinal de estava a seguir a direcção errada e em vez de sair do bosque estava a entrar mais fundo. A sua mente dizia que o mais sensato era parar e seguir em direcção contrária, mas as suas pernas recusavam-se a obedecer. 

A cena que tinha presenciado minutos atrás não lhe saia da cabeça. Era impossível, uma alucinação, um sonho, uma ilusão… Uma loucura! A sombra de uma pessoa sem a pessoa? Ridículo! Pronto, era desta! Tinha ficado demente. A sua mãe bem dizia que ele ainda ia ter lesões cerebrais devido a tantas horas passadas em frente á televisão e ao computador e por passar tanto tempo a falar ao telefone. Ou então era mesmo dos malditos chás!

O cansaço venceu e obrigou as suas pernas a pararem quietas. Encostou-se ao tronco de uma árvore e tentou recuperar o folgo. Estava a ficar com uma dor de cabeça incómoda, para além de falta de ar. Impressão sua ou o ar tinha ficado abafado? Mas então qual era o motivo do suor frio que cobria o seu corpo? 

A sua visão ficou turva e uma forte vertigem atingiu-o. Antes de desmaiar julgou ver um par de olhos azuis escuros trocistas no meio das sombras. 

**OoO**

Acordou com um grito exageradamente histérico que fez a sua cabeça doer. Abriu os olhos repentinamente apenas para se arrepender de o ter feito ao levar com a luz do sol em cheio nas retinas piorando ainda mais a dor aguda que sentia nas têmporas. 

No meio da dor e confusão percebeu que os gritos eram da sua mãe, que agora falava sem parar a um ritmo alucinante que Duo não conseguia acompanhar, atropelando palavras e nem acabando algumas perguntas partindo logo para outras.

- Mãe! MÃE! Fala mais devagar… A minha cabeça dói! Nem consigo pensar!

Apercebendo-se que estava deitado em chão duro, sentou-se e testou os olhos á claridade. Satisfeito por conseguir ficar com eles abertos, deu uma olhada ao redor e descobriu que estava no meio do jardim da sua casa… Correcção! No jardim da casa do padrasto! 

Estava a tentar descobrir como tinha ido lá parar quando a sua mãe partiu para mais um ataque.

- O que aconteceu? Porquê é que estavas aqui deitado? Desmaiaste? Bateste com a cabeça? 

- Eu…

- Vou chamar o médico! Ah! Eu não sei o número… Vou ligar para o Takashi a pedir que chame um cá a casa. 

- Mãe… 

- Ah! Esqueci que ainda não temos rede aqui… Aguenta Duo! Ele saiu á tua procura…

- Ahhh… Mãe?

- … Estavas a demorar tanto tempo que fiquei preocupada…

- Mãe!

- … E depois encontrei-te aqui caído, muito pálido…

- MAAAÃEE! Eu estou bem! Mas estaria melhor se parasses de falar tão rápido… 

A mulher saiu das suas divagações e parou de torcer as mãos num gesto nervoso, deixando-as cair no colo. 

- Desculpa Duo-chan, mas fiquei mesmo muito preocupada. 

Duo girou os olhos ao ouvir o "chan" pegado ao seu nome. Mais uma das manias recentemente adquiridas da sua mãe. 

- Então vá lá… Fazes o favor de me dizer como é que apareceste aqui no chão? 

Essa era uma boa pergunta. Mas de momento Duo não tinha nenhuma resposta. Ora ele tinha saído para dar uma volta e perdeu-se no bosque, certo? Então viu um japonês de olhos azuis…

Duo arregalou muito os olhos quando o estranho episódio que envolvia uma sombra sem corpo para a reflectir surgiu na sua memória. Lembrou-se de ter corrido como se fugisse do Diabo e de se ter sentido mal… E de ver, momentos antes de desmaiar, um par de olhos azuis. Os mesmos daquele garoto japonês com cara de homicida. Mas espera… ele tinha desmaiado no meio do bosque… Como é que tinha ido ali parar?

- Duo! Gostava de ouvir uma explicação!

- Eu não sei! Não me lembro…

Aquilo não estava a fazer sentido nenhum e a dor de cabeça não estava a colaborar. A sua mãe parecia prestes a fazer outra torrente de perguntas, mas conteve-se ao ver a confusão estampada na face do filho.

- Querido… Bateste com a cabeça ao cair? 

- Não sei… Talvez.

- Olha, vem para dentro. Senta um pouco na sala que eu vou fazer um chá! E vais comer qualquer coisa com açúcar, vai se lá saber se a pressão não baixou…

Duo aceitou a ajuda e apoio para se levantar e caminhar mas recusou determinadamente beber um gole sequer de chá. A culpa dessas coisas estranhas que estavam a acontecer ainda era de uma daquelas misturas estranhas! Quem sabe se infusão de baunilha juntamente com jasmim não cria alucinação… Contudo, concordou de imediato em comer uma grande fatia de bolo. De chocolate, se possível.

**OoO**

Encostado á parede da lateral da casa estava o dono dos olhos azuis escuros que assombravam a mente de Duo. Estava meio encoberto pela sombra de uma enorme cerejeira, dando á sua figura um certo ar fantasmagórico. 

- Esta noite… Duo Maxwell… Isto ainda nem começou a aquecer. 

O chão em volta dos seus pés de repente assemelhou-se com a superfície de um lago quando uma pedra cai e forma os característicos círculos. Como se a terra firme desse lugar á água. E o rapaz desapareceu no nada. 

**Continua…**

* * *

�

**N/A:** Sim, eu estou viva! Desculpem a demora, estive mesmo com falta de tempo. Mas agora estou de féria e acho que já me adaptei ao novo horário, por isso devo vir com mais actualizações até ao final de Fevereiro.

Estou a gostar imenso de escrever essa fic e espero q vcs gostem de a ler!

Quero agradecer á **Arkanjo90**, **Chibi Shi**, **Niu**, **Mi-chan** e **Karin Kamya** que deixam review no capítulo anterior. Um obrigado também muito especial para a **Patrícia** q me contactou por mail. Espero poder actualizar o restante das minhas fics brevemente!

Deixem reviews! Eu gosto de saber a vossa opinião! 

Kuss

**Kiara-chan**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence, se fosse meu, o Heero não hesitaria e tinha mesmo dado um tiro na cabeça da Relena. Hum... melhor dois, por precaução. E o anime não poderia ser transmitido no horário nobre...

**Avisos:** Fic com conteúdo **yaoi**, se não gosta vá no botão do retroceder...

**Casais:** 1x2... 3x4 (talvez)

X

**AVISO:** Devido a conteúdo forte em algumas cenas e á possibilidade de vir a ter Lemon, esta fic terá o Rating alterado para M a partir do próximo capítulo! Depois já sabem que a fic não estará na mesma classificação e é preciso "procurar". 

* * *

¦lt;/p

Universo Alternativo

_**Aoi Tsuki**_

**Capitulo 3**

Tinha sido submetido a um interminável questionário. Ainda por cima duplo! Primeiro da sua mãe e depois do idiota do Takashi que decidiu encarnar o padrasto preocupado. Lógico que as suas respostas foram insuficientes. Até porque tinha respondido a todas as perguntas com "Não sei" ou "Não me lembro…" Ainda não estava louco o suficiente para dizer que tinha tido alucinações com sombras e um japonês de olhar assassino. 

O seu padrasto tinha feito a primeira coisa decente ao convencer a sua mãe de que era melhor comer algo leve e nutritivo e ir dormir mais cedo em vez de entrarem em alarme e irem á cidade em busca de um médico. Se amanhã ainda sentisse alguma dor na cabeça, nessa altura iam marcar uma consulta. 

Duo teria de agradecer ao imprestável por ter feito o favor de poupá-lo a uma consulta médica. Essa seria muito longa com a sua mãe preocupada ao lado, para além de que teriam de ficar o tempo todo a traduzir uma língua para a outra. Talvez se ele não partisse dois pratos de sopa do infame conjunto de loiça verde e branco, como pretendia, o favor estivesse pago…

Mesmo assim, teve de aturar a tarde toda a sua mãe a falar sobre alimentação saudável, a tentar fazê-lo beber chá e a perguntar de dez em dez minutos se já se lembrava de alguma coisa. A sua paciência esgotou por volta das seis da tarde e começou a responder torto e a soltar comentários sarcásticos sobre tudo… Sendo o seu principal alvo, como de costume, Takashi e o Japão.

Sabia que estava a ser mal-educado e implicando com tudo, mas não conseguia evitar. Estava muito irritado! Só o facto de olharem na sua direcção já fazia o seu sangue ferver.

Assim, quando decidiu subir para o quarto, após ter engolido o repugnante caldo de legumes, ninguém reclamou. Apesar da sua mãe ter feito um trejeito de quem ia perguntar alguma coisa, mas desistiu após uma troca de olhares com o marido. 

Duo não estava com um pingo de sono, mas com a falta de opção tinha ido se deitar na cama. Os acontecimentos do dia mexeram com ele e duvidava que conseguisse dormir tão cedo, por estar tão nervoso e agitado. Ia virando de um lado para o outro na cama, sem conseguir apagar os olhos azuis e o "fenómeno sombra" da memória.

**OoO**

Sentado num ramo da cerejeira, que ficava mesmo em frente da janela do quarto onde o americano, alguém observava todos os movimentos de Duo. Até que depois de muito rolar na cama, Duo permaneceu quieto, com o rosto voltado para a janela, os olhos fechados e a expressão tranquila de quem dormia. 

O japonês que atormentava os pensamentos de Duo deu o seu característico sorriso de lado, satisfeito por finalmente começar o "jogo".

**OoO**

Duo acordou sobressaltado, sentando-se na cama. Não tinha noção de quanto tempo tinha dormido, lembrava-se vagamente de sentir os olhos pesados e de ter caído num sono leve, mas ao olhar pela janela pode perceber que já era bem de noite.

Os seus olhos esquadrinharam todo o espaço ao seu redor, tentando descobrir algo errado. Tinha a sensação de que estava mais alguém no quarto ou que tinha estado até á muito pouco tempo atrás. Teria a sua mãe ido espreitar se estava tudo bem com ele?

Duo voltou a baixar o tronco e aconchegar a cabeça na almofada, ficando de barriga para cima e de olhos bem abertos. O sono tinha desaparecido. Sentia-se mal… ansioso…

Sem saber o motivo, lembrou-se do filme de terror que tinha ido ver ao cinema com os seus amigos quando ainda estava em Nova Iorque. Era sobre um demónio que tinha sido trazido do Inferno por um homem sedento de vingança pela ex-namorada o ter traído. Só que o demónio era forte demais para ser controlado por um humano e o invocador acabou por ser devorado pela besta, que depois ficou solta pela cidade, matando todos pelo cair da noite.

E imediatamente amaldiçoou-se por se ter lembrado de semelhante filme depois do dia estranho que tinha vivido.

Os grandes olhos violeta rolavam de um lado para o outro cada vez mais rápido. Começava a suar, apesar de não ter calor. Na verdade achava que o ambiente estava a ficar mais frio. Talvez não tivesse sido má ideia ter ido ao médico…

Resistiu á tentação de puxar as cobertas para cima da cabeça. Já não tinha idade para isso! Estava a reagir á agitação do dia e nada mais! Agora, era altura de virar para o lado, fechar os olhos e dormir.

Engolindo em seco e praguejando contra o maldito japonês que o tinha posto nesse estado de loucura, Duo virou as costas para a janela e gelou por completo.

Tinha um par de olhos amarelos no meio da escuridão!

Rentes ao chão e junto da sua estante… Aquela cor era surreal demais para ser humana! E era impressão sua ou as pupilas eram dilatadas exactamente iguais ao do demónio do filme?

Duo sentiu os músculos presos pelo medo, a garganta seca e o corpo a tremer… Já imaginava o momento em que o monstro se iria pular em cima de si e cravar as presas nele. Os olhos brilhavam na penumbra do quarto e aproximavam-se cada vez mais de si.

Inspirando pela boca, o americano fechou os olhos e preparou-se para soltar o grito da sua vida…

- Miau…

Paralisou, ficando com a boca escancarada pronta para o grito que não aconteceu. Abriu um olho e localizou o "demónio" de olhos amarelos no chão do seu quarto. Agora estava um pouco mais perto da sua cama, num sítio onde a luz lunar incidia e permitia ver o grande e gordo gato preto que olhava na sua direcção curioso.

- AAHHHHHHHHHH!

O bicho eriçou o pêlo e chiou, conforme Duo soltava um grito raivoso e atirava os cobertores para o ar, indo na sua direcção pronto para matar o gato pelo susto que tinha levado. Dando um salto elegante, o felino aterrou no parapeito da janela, chiou para Duo uma última vez e desapareceu na noite.

Sentindo-se o maior idiota á face da Terra, Duo ficou parado no meio do quarto sem saber se chorava, ria ou se atirava da janela.

Optou por ir fechar a janela, maldizendo o vício do padrasto de deixar as janelas sempre abertas para a casa tomar ar puro, o que devia ter permitido a entrado do gato em casa. Duo estava farto de ar puro! Para ele a vida saudável estava a se revelar um caminho para a insanidade…

Foi descalço até á janela, afastando as cortinas verde água semitransparentes e pronto para correr o vidro da janela.

Só que a janela estava fechada.

As peças daquele puzzle não estavam a encaixar na cabeça de Duo. Como era possível a janela estar fechada se o gato tinha saído por ela? Então… Pela lógica, o gato tinha atravessado o vidro! Duo sacudiu a cabeça mediante a estúpida conclusão a que tinha chegado e forçou uma mão contra o vidro. Como esperado sentiu a superfície dura e impossível de atravessar. Mas isso não tinha lógica nenhuma! E esse pensamento estava a se tornar uma constante…

Seria outra alucinação?

Estaria com febre e estava a ter um delírio?

Levantou a mão para verificar a temperatura, quando algo chamou a sua atenção. Tinha alguém sentado num ramo da cerejeira em frente ao seu quarto!

A pessoa estava oculta pelas sombras das folhas, mas Duo conseguia perceber a sua figura de encontro ao tronco grosso, com uma das pernas dobrada e a outra suspensa no ar.

Quando as nuvens se moveram e descobriram a lua, Duo imediatamente reconheceu a figura do japonês que tinha encontrado nessa tarde. Ao seu lado estava o gato preto, enrolado e recebendo festas, mantendo os olhos amarelos fixos no rapaz dentro do quarto.

Duo recuou, querendo mais que nunca que aquilo fosse uma ilusão.

O outro garoto levantou a cabeça e os olhos azuis encontraram os violetas. Um sorriso macabro apareceu no rosto jovem e bonito.

A respiração quente e alterada de Duo começava a embaciar o vidro, tornando a imagem ainda mais irreal. O americano sentia cada pêlo do seu corpo arrepiado e não era só do frio.

Novamente, sentia que as suas pernas não lhe obedeciam, mas desta vez era a situação oposta. Ele queria correr para longe dali, mas os seus pés descalços pareciam colados ao chão.

Então, no vidro embaciado apareceram palavras, como se escritas por um dedo no vapor de água condensado na janela. Mas não havia ninguém…

Olhou de novo para fora e deu de caras com o japonês a levitar em frente á cerejeira com o gato negro preso entre o seu peito e o braço esquerdo, e indo "voando" na sua direcção com o mesmo sorriso sinistro nos lábios. Por uma fracção de segundo, ao notar o rosto do outro garoto tão perto pela primeira vez, Duo admirou a beleza quase selvagem e fria que ele tinha.

Mas isso não impediu Duo de gritar de puro medo e susto. E acordou a gritar e debater-se com os lençóis húmidos de suor na sua cama.

Demorou um tempo a perceber que tinha estado a ter um pesadelo e que não havia gato nenhum, nem japonês algum do outro lado da janela a levitar pronto para o atacar.

Ouviu a sua mãe ao longe, alarmada pelo seu grito desesperado, perguntar o que estava a acontecer, mas quando Duo ia responder que tinha sido apenas um sonho ruim, algo vermelho chamou a sua atenção no meio da decoração verde do seu quarto.

Mesmo na parede em frente á sua cama, perto do tecto, estava escrito a tinta vermelha (porque Duo preferia pensar que era tinta, uma vez que a alternativa seria sangue escorrendo pela parede branca), estavam as mesmas palavras que no seu sonho tinham aparecido no vidro da janela.

Bem-Vindo ao meu pesadelo, Duo Maxwell.

**OoO**

Dentro do quarto, invisíveis aos olhos humanos, estavam dois garotos, observando com desinteresse a chegada precipitada da mãe de Duo, seguida do marido. Duo estava estático a olhar para a parede do quarto, afligindo a mulher que tentava obter uma resposta do filho sem sucesso. 

Um dos jovens observadores estalou os dedos e Duo caiu para trás na cama. Os dois pares de olhos azuis continuaram impassíveis diante do desespero da jovem mãe ao ver o filho desmaiar e a confusão do homem que tentava acalmar a esposa enquanto verificada o estado do enteado.

As suas expressões eram de indiferença e tédio. Não se mostrando nem um pouco apiedados ao ver o rosto banhado de lágrimas da mãe de Duo ao acariciar o rosto do menino, agora no colo de Takashi, que já estava arrependido de não ter levado Duo ao médico, mas disposto a ir imediatamente para lá. 

A família abandonou o quarto rapidamente, rumo á garagem, totalmente alheios ás palavras que Duo tinha visto e ao facto de que, se observassem com atenção, veriam duas sombras humanas projectadas no chão. 

Heero, o jovem japonês, moreno e de olhos azuis-escuros como o mar profundo, fez um pequeno aceno com a mão e as palavras que maculavam a parede branca desapareceram. 

- Foi um começo suave… 

Heero voltou-se para o rapaz de longos cabelos loiros que tinha falado e sorriu com cinismo.

- Não queremos que a tua história se repita pois não?

O loiro baixou os olhos, perdido em lembranças. Heero apenas sorriu de lado e começou a arquitectar o próximo passo do jogo. 

"_Isto vai ser divertido…"_

**Continua…**

* * *

¦lt;/p

**N/A: **Demorou mais do q o esperado, porque andei ás voltas com cenas q achei q ficavam muito pesadas para o cap 3 e decidi guardar para mais tarde… O bom é que já tenho duas cenas dos próximos caps escritas.

Andei também sem inspiração e desmotivada para escrever… 

Quero saber o que acharam do cap! Reviews ok?

A próxima fic a ser actualizada de GW será Canidae vs Felidae. 

_**Agradecimentos**: a Niu, NandaGW, Sakura-chan (lamento por fazer mais uma cenas com a cerejeira, mas talvez devido a esses mesmo animes, acho q cerejeiras combinam com coisas estranhas! Danke pelo comentário), kanna (essa fic é mesmo para atiçar a curiosidade… XD. Espero conseguir actualizar rápido, acho q finalmente estou a programar bem o tempo livre para escrever. Danke pela review!), Fafi Raposinha, Blanxe e especialmente a **Litha-chan**, pelo comentário duplo, por ter andado a espalhar reviews pelas minhas fics para me animar a voltar a escrever e por me aturar e ajudar no msn. Danke!_

**Kiara-chan**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence, se fosse meu, o Heero não hesitaria e tinha mesmo dado um tiro na cabeça da Relena. Hum... melhor dois, por precaução. E o anime não poderia ser transmitido no horário nobre...

**Avisos:** Fic com conteúdo **YAOI** e, possivelmente, LEMON. Para quem não gosta, nem sabem o que estão a perder. XD

**Casais:** 1x2, 3x4…

* * *

Universo Alternativo

_**Aoi Tsuki**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Duo tinha sido submetido a uma série de exames para o médico chegar á conclusão que a saúde dele estava muito bem e que o garoto devia ter apanhado um choque psicológico muito grande e entrado num estado de transe, já que não havia jeito de o acordar. Agora era esperar que o rapaz acordasse por si.

Milliardo quase riu da brilhante solução do médico.

Depois de muitas lágrimas pela parte da mãe de Duo e de ataques de ansiedade, o médico tinha receitado um calmante para a mulher, que agora dormia no quarto em frente ao do filho, com o marido sentado ao seu lado. E o loiro finalmente viu a oportunidade de ficar a sós com o outro rapaz.

Atravessando a porta metálica como se esta nem existisse, o jovem de longos cabelos loiros adentrou no quarto totalmente branco com uma careta de desgosto. Odiava hospitais.

Aproximou-se do garoto inconsciente e ficou algum tempo apenas observando. Aphrodite, a Deusa da Beleza, devia estar inspirada no dia em que Duo nasceu. O rapaz tinha sido presentiado com uma beleza fora do comum. A pele clara, lisa e macia, sem manchas ou defeitos, os grandes olhos violeta adornados com longas pestanas, os lábios cheios e bem desenhados, de um tom rosado, e os cabelos compridos e bem cuidados da cor do bronze.

Azar o dele isso ter atraído Heero.

Estendendo a mão esquerda, Milliardo tocou com dois dedos na testa do garoto deitado e ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos violeta se abriam confusos, o corpo do loiro desvanecia-se no ar.

**OoO**

Duo acordou com a sensação de que se estava a esquecer de algo importante. Mas o que seria? A data de aniversário de alguem? Se fosse de Takashi, não ia fazia muito esforço para se lembrar… Mas sentia que era algo importante.

Piscou os olhos diante da luminosidade do quarto, que a propósito não era o seu. E então, a imagens daquelas palavras vermelhas na parede veio á sua mente, arrastando tudo com ela, juntamente com um frio no estômago.

Porquê é que isso estava a acontecer consigo? Não era a pessoa mais simpática do mundo, mas até que dava uma ajudinha á Senhora Mills, sua antiga vizinha, a levar os sacos das compras e não saia por aí a arranjar problemas! Já não havia sido castigo suficiente presenciar a sua mãe a agir como uma adolescente apaixonada, depois vê-la casar com um idiota-adorador-de-legumes e ir para o Japão de arrasto?

E afinal como tinha ido ele parar ao Hospital? Porque aquele cheiro a desinfectante e ausência de outra cor que não branco só podia ser de Hospital. A ultima coisa de que se lembrava era de estar no seu quarto e de toda aquela cena maluca com gatos-fantasmas e japoneses-homicidas…

E a pergunta mais importante: Porque diabos tinha um japonês-assombração-psicopata-assassino atrás de si? Era um castigo divino? Ao menos o cara era bonito… Opaa… Tinha mesmo pensado nisso?

Dando um sorriso meio sem graça mediante os seus pensamentos, Duo preparou-se para levantar daquela infame e desconfortável cama de hospital e ir procurar a sua mãe que decerto estava pior que ele, dando numa de mãe-galinha e levando á loucura todos os médicos com as suas intermináveis perguntas sobre a sua saúde, quando a porta se abriu e por ela entrou uma enfermeira distraída lendo algo na prancheta que levava nas mãos.

Temendo levar uma bronca por estar quase a sair da cama, Duo voltou a se acomodar no meio dos lençóis, fechou os olhos e fingiu que estava a dormir.

**OoO**

Milliardo, oculto dos olhos humanos, abriu um sorriu tão ou mais macabro que o de Heero, diante do súbito aparecimento da enfermeira. Tinha vindo mesmo na hora ideal!

Os olhos azuis claros do loiro, ficaram desfocados e de seguida tornaram-se totalmente brancos, quando Milliardo entrou na mente de Duo para _brincar_ um pouco com a realidade.

**OoO**

Duo sentiu, inesperadamente, alguém espetar uma agulha no seu braço e a sua reacção traiu o seu sono fingido. Para não ser desmascarado, o americano decidiu prolongar a farsa de modos a parecer que tinha acordado com a dor da agulha a ser espetada. Abriu os olhos devagar,parecendo sonolento, puxou o seu braço da mão da enfermeira e percebeu que tinha sido ligado a soro.

A enfermeira ao seu lado disse algo que Duo não entendeu, porque a voz parecia estranhamente distorcida, com uma sonoridade quase metálica.

Ao olhar o rosto da mulher, viu, horrorizado, que a boca dela estava aberta numa expressão de desespero, semelhante á pintura "O Grito" de Edvart Munch, e os seus olhos pareciam poços sem fim, porque as órbitas estavam vazias e completamente negras. A substância negra das cavidades oculares escorria pelas faces pálidas da mulher. Algo entre o líquido e o gasoso. E o som metálico não parava e era cada vez mais alto.

Uma mão fina e comprida demais, parecendo mais a de um esqueleto que de uma pessoa viva, foi na direcção da sua cara e Duo forçou o seu corpo a obedecer ao seu comando e sair do estado de paralisia.

Saltando da cama pelo lado oposto ao que a enfermeira estava, Duo nem perecebeu quando o tubo do soro rebentou e a agulha saiu da sua veia, fazendo com que o seu sangue fluísse, deixando um rasto vermelho na sua mão e algumas gotas a pingarem para o chão.

Correndo até á porta e, com o som metálico a ecoar tão forte na sua cabeça que não conseguia ouvir mais nada, saiu para o corredor. Vinham duas pessoas na sua direcção, mas os seus rostos estavam tão desfigurados como o da enfermeira. Os olhos arregalados e negros. As bocas abertas num grito que Duo já não sabia se era mudo ou não. Entrando em pânico, fugiu na direcção oposta, onde o corredor estava vazio.

A bata branca que vestia começava a desapertar nas costas e Duo ficou com a desagradável imagem metal dele a correr com o traseiro á vista e com uma multidão de zumbis atrás de si.

Quase á beira das lágrimas e meio atordoado com a fraqueza que sentia nas pernas, entrou pela primeira porta que lhe apareceu á frente, fechou-a rapidamente e escorregou até ao chão. A sua audição voltou ao normal e ficou mais tranquilo ao ouvir os passos seguirem pelo corredor.

Encolheu os joelhos e envolveu os braços em volta deles. Puxou a ponta da trança meia desfeita para a frente do corpo e começou a brincar com ela por entre os dedos, num tique nervoso que tinha desde criança.

Só agora notando que estava a sangrar, precionou a mão com uma das pontas da bata e deixou-se ficar quieto esperando que só o encontrassem quando o mundo voltasse ao normal.

**OoO**

Milliardo acompanhava todos os movimentos de Duo, através na sua mente e só o deixou quando o americano entrou num quarto vazio. Os seus olhos voltaram ao tom azul-céu no instante em que quebrou a conexão com Duo. Estava para preparar uma nova _brincadeirinha_, quando sentiu a inconfundível presença de Heero atrás de si.

O moreno passou um braço em volta do pescoço do pálido e apoiou o seu peito nas costas do loiro.

-- Eu disse para não pegar pesado… - Falou arrastando as palavras perto do ouvido do loiro.

-- Mas eu ainda nem comecei!

Heero sorriu com o tom indignado. Não estava surpreso com as atitudes do loiro. Tinha previsto todos os passos que Milliardo faria com o pequeno e inocente Duo. Não podia criticar o outro, afinal nem ele próprio estava com paciência para prelimiares.

-- Volta para _casa_… Eu acabo as coisas por aqui - Afastou-se do loiro e deu dois passos em direcção á porta no quarto em que Duo se refugiava.

-- Porquê é que ficas com a diversão só para ti? – Perguntou irritado.

-- Já tiveste a tua época… E foi muito bem aproveitada na minha opnião. Agora é a minha vez. Eu até estou a ser _simpático_ em deixar-te brincar um pouco com o Duo-kun… Afinal ele é meu!

Ás suas costas, Milliardo deixou um suspiro escapar dos seus lábios, mas obedeceu á sua ordem e desapareceu num remoinho de vento.

**OoO**

Heero materizou-se dentro do quarto em que Duo estava. O americano continuava encolhido contra a porta e com o rosto semi-escondido de encontro aos joelhos.

-- Hn.

Heero podia ter gargalhado com o tremor que um simples e insignificante som causou no corpo do garoto sentado no chão.

O japonês teve um vislumbre de um olho violeta a espiar por entre os joelhos e piscar repetidas vezes, como se Duo estivesse numa publicidade de rímel. Quando o garoto sentado no chão se apercebeu que ele estava mesmo lá, parado a meio do quarto, braços cruzados no peito e sorriso torcista no rosto, soltou um lamento baixo e bateu com a testa no joelho.

Heero deu dois pontos por o americano não ter fugido a gritar de imediato.

-- Sai daqui! – Duo gemeu e olhou para o céu, iniciando uma prece.

"_Por favor Meu Deus! Se eu acordar agora deste sonho maluco, prometo comprar uma daquelas ridículas canecas a dizer 'O Melhor Pai do Mundo' e ofereço ao Takashi"_

Voltou a olhar para o meio do quarto e o japonês continuava ali, com ar de quem se estava a divertir. Lançou um olhar irritado para cima e bateu com a cabeça no joelho. Outra vez.

Se aquilo não era um pesadelo… Era mesmo _real_?

-- Não está nos meus planos ir embora tão cedo. – Heero replicou.

-- Mas está nos meus mandar-te embora o mais cedo possível! – Duo levantou a cabeça e fitou o japonês com toda a sua irritação a cintilar nos olhos.

-- E como vais fazer isso? – Perguntou em tom de conversa, quase amigável.

-- Tenho várias ideias: estaca de madeira, crucifixo, bala de prata… - Ia contando pelos dedos.

-- Então eu fui reduzido á categoria de vampiro?

-- Bala de prata é para lobisomens!

-- Eu tenho cara de quem sai uivando em noites de lua cheia? - Heero arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-- Nem por isso… Mas a televisão não foi educativa o suficiente para me ensinar a matar fantasmas. Até porque eles já estão _mortos_! Espera! Deitar sal grosso no cadáver e lançar fogo? – Heero quase riu com o olhar de esperança que Duo dirigiu a si.

Só tendo com resposta um olhar irónico, Duo bufou e levantou-se do chão. Ele estava mesmo a conversar com um… _fantasma? _Era quase como estar dentro de um filme de terror. Só que o espírito maligno era bonito em vez daquelas coisas que ás vezes apareciam, todos velhos e enrugados… transparentes!

Oh! Merda! Ele tinha mesmo pensado que o japonês era bonito? _De novo?_ Qual era o maldito problema do seu cérebro? Porquê é que só alucinava com coisas estranhas!? O que ia acontecer a seguir?

Takashi de saia havaiana dançando o Hula-Hula?

O japonês fazer um _strip_?

Duo praguejou baixinho.

Ele sempre fora do tipo 'só acredito depois de ver'. Teoricamente ele devia estar a acreditar em fantasmas agora. Então porquê é que a sua mente gritava "DUO MAXWELL DEIXA DE SER DEMENTE"? Hum… essa devia ser a parte do seu cérebro que ainda trabalhava decentemente, a outra parte tinha congelado com a imagem do japonês sem roupas…

"_Matem-me agora! Isto não pode ficar pior… Eu estou atraído por um maldito psicopata!"_

Heero continuou parado, estudando cada emoção que passava pelos olhos de Duo. Ainda há pouco tempo tinha apanhado o susto da sua vida, mas agora, mesmo na sua presença, estava quase calmo. Não era isso que tinha esperado… Mas devia ter adivinhado que Duo seria _incomum_.

Os humanos eram tão engraçados. Era divertido brincar com eles, mas depois de algum tempo eles tornavam-se monótonos. Para Heero eles eram todos iguais. Uma multidão cinzenta. Excepto Duo. Ele era uma mancha colorida no meio do cinzento. O violeta dos olhos; o rosa dos lábios; o marfim da pele; o dourado dos cabelos…

Por isso ele tinha escolhido Duo para jogar com ele.

Caminhou em direcção ao americano, sorrindo com a reacção dele. Medo. Pânico. Isso era bom… Heero não gostaria se Duo não o considerasse perigoso.

-- Calma, Duo-kun… Eu não vim matar ninguém. _Hoje_.

-- Muito obrigado! Agora eu estou bem mais tranquilo. – Levou a mão á maçaneta da porta, hesitante em sair ou não. Entre o japonês assassino e a multidão de zumbies o que seria pior?

Heero soltou uma risada baixa e rouca que arrepiou cada pêlo do corpo do outro rapaz. Chegou mais perto de Duo e alcançou com a sua mão a mão que Duo tinha na maçaneta, impedindo que ele fugisse.

Duo estremeceu com o contacto gelado da pele do rapaz de intensos olhos azuis na sua mão. Não ligou para o facto de estar impedido de sair: Tinha acabado de decidir que preferia o moreno aos zumbies. Ao menos a cara dele era bonita. Muito bonita. A altura é que não era a ideal para ele estar a namoriscar… Mas vá explicar isso ao seu cérebro!

-- Só vim oficializar as coisas… - Heero estava tão perto que sentia o hálito quente e doce de Duo.

-- O-Oficializar o quê? Que tem um louco atrás de mim para me matar? – Gaguejou um pouco, mas Duo ficou feliz e orgulhoso de si próprio por ter completado a frase.

Heero riu baixinho de novo e Duo corou ao ter os olhos azuis escuros fixos em si com tanta intensidade e tão próximos. Por momentos achou ver uma expressão de _ternura_ no rosto do japonês, mas quando piscou já não estava lá. Ele nem era assim tão assustador visto de perto… e sem estar a flutuar no ar com um ar de maníaco.

-- Duo Maxwell, tens seis semanas de vida a partir de agora! – E Heero cobriu os lábios de Duo antes dele ter conseguido assimilar o significado das palavras.

"_Eu estou a beijar um fantasma! Eu estou a beijar um morto! Se defuntos beijam assim… Espera! Fantasmas são sólidos? Podem beijar? E como ele sabe o meu nome? E o que ele disse mesmo sobre seis semanas? PUTAMERDA! Deixa de pensar e agarra o maluco logo!"_

Duo passou o braço que estava livre do aperto de Heero pelo pescoço do moreno e colou os seus corpos. Definitivamente o japonês era sólido! Entreabriu os lábios e a língua do moreno imediatamente invadiu a sua boca. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o hálito fresco do outro invadir a sua garganta, o mundo ficou negro e Duo desmaiou nos braços de Heero.

**Continua…**

* * *

**N/A: **Qualquer semelhança deste cap com o filme " O Exorcismo de Emily Rose" não é mera coincidência.

Mim está muito contente por estarem a gostar da história. Tentei fazer um pouco de humor nas cenas deste cap para aliviar a tensão.

_Um agradecimento á Blanxe, Niu, Fafi Raposinha, Thoru, Litha-chan, Saori Kaiba, Ana Paula, Miwa Maxwell e Lis Martin pelas reviews que enviaram._

**Kiara-chan**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence, se fosse meu, o Heero não hesitaria e tinha mesmo dado um tiro na cabeça da Relena. Hum... melhor dois, por precaução. E o anime não poderia ser transmitido no horário nobre...

**Género:**Romance, Fantasia, Sobrenatural, Yaoi, Lemon

**Casais: **1x2, 3x4 (só novidades…)

* * *

Universo Alternativo

_**Aoi Tsuki**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Heero permaneceu calmo quando Duo simplesmente desmaiou a meio do seu beijo, como se a reacção fosse esperada. Segurou o corpo mole do outro garoto antes deste cair no chão e levou-o até á cama vazia do quarto.

Sentiu a presença inconfundível de Milliardo atrás de si e apenas virou o pescoço na sua direcção o suficiente para o loiro ver a sua sobrancelha levantada em interrogação.

-- Relena quer saber _"Se o Heero casar com o Duo-chan será que eles me adotam?"_ – resmungou o loiro tentando imitar o tom de voz, infantil e doce, da irmã, mas não sendo bem sucedido.

Heero continuou imóvel. Sobrancelha levantada.

-- Está bem! Eu senti que tinhas iniciado o tempo do Duo-kun! – Bufou o loiro e abanou as mãos em frente do corpo – Mas a Relena realmente perguntou isso…

-- Se o tempo do Duo começou a contar é assunto meu e dele. Não me lembro de ser consultado quando foi a vossa vez.

-- Tu não te podes lembrar porque…

-- Não quero saber, Milliardo. Se era só isso já podes ir embora. – Heero ajeitou a cabeça de Duo no travesseiro e colocou uma madeixa de cabelo para trás da orelha dele. Estava satisfeito com a sua escolha. Duo, para além da beleza, tinha uma personalidade forte. Assim seria mais divertido.

-- Heero… Não faças o mesmo erro que eu. – Milliardo desapareceu no ar, sussurrando um último conselho na mente de Heero. - _Tu precisas vencer._

O japonês não deu importância alguma. Ele sabia que tinha de vencer. Milliardo gostava de dizer o óbvio.

**OoO**

A primeira coisa que Duo viu ao abrir os olhos foi o rosto do japonês muito perto do seu. Lembrou-se do beijo e corou.

Heero sorriu daquele jeito característico, de lado, dando-lhe um totalmente maléfico. Na sua opinião Duo ficava adorável de faces rosadas. Ou tremendo de medo de si.

-- Tu! Tu… - Duo apenas apontava com um dedo para a cara de Heero de forma acusatória, mas não sabendo como expressar a sua revolta em palavras.

Heero elevou uma sobracelha, esperando que Duo dissesse mais alguma coisa ou parasse de abanar o dedo na sua direcção.

Mas passaram longos minutos na mesma situação.

-- Seu…! Seu… O quê?! – Tentava organizar a sua mente e lembrar-se do que o psicopata tinha dito antes de beijá-lo… E tentar esquecer o beijo! Mas havia uma névoa na sua cabeça que lhe dificultava o raciocínio.

Heero decidiu acabar com aquele monólogo incoerente antes que os médicos finalmente descobrissem onde se tinha escondido o seu paciente instável.

-- Tens seis semanas de vida, já a contar. Foi o que eu disse antes. – Acrescentou, tentando exclarecer o rapaz confuso.

-- Ahhh! Agora lembro-me! – E a névoa dissipou-se um pouco - Ei! Como é que sabes o meu nome?

Não era bem aquela pergunta que Heero esperava…

_Um… _

O japonês continuo em silêncio, sendo observado pelos olhos atentos de Duo que esperava uma resposta.

… _Dois…_

A névoa desapareceu da sua mente e os seus neurónios decidiram que era uma boa altura para voltarem ao trabalho.

… _Três!_

-- COMO ASSIM SEIS SEMANAS DE VIDA?

-- Seis semanas. Mesmo nas vésperas do teu aniversário de dezoito anos…

-- Olha… Eu não sei qual é a piada nesta história, mas isto já passou dos limites! Se isto é a tua ideia de dar as boas vindas a novos vizinhos…

-- Achas que é uma piada? – Heero falou suavemente. – Interessante… No prazo das seis semanas, quando caires morto, vamos ver se continuas com essa opinião.

-- Então é a sério?! Queres que eu acredito que vou morrer antes de fazer dezoito anos e não há nada que possa fazer contra isso?

Tinha entrado numa realidade alternativa com um estranho sentido de humor! Só podia! Ou então ainda eram efeitos dos chás… Hum… Será que Takashi escondia drogas no armário dos chás? Isso explicava o sorriso constante do idiota!

-- Há algo que podes fazer sim… Se não, não seria divertido! – Novamente o sorriso de maníaco.

-- Ao menos isso! – Duo nem queria acreditar que estava a alinhar no jogo do maluquinho.

Heero limitou-se a olhar para ele, ainda com aquele ar de lunático.

-- Err… E não me estás a dizer o que eu tenho de fazer para não morrer porque…? – Perguntou, hesitante, depois de um silêncio prolongado.

-- Porque não perguntaste antes!

O que o japonês tinha de bonito, tinha de irritante também!

-- Duo Maxwell, até á ultima hora do dia 30 de Outrubro terás de me ter derrotado. Só assim permanecerás vivo. E eu morrerei no teu lugar.

Duo temeu ter também um problema auditivo. Para além de achar ter ouvido que tinha de derrotar o japonês em _sabe-se-lá-o-quê_, o mesmo ainda dizia que morreria no seu lugar se saisse victorioso.

E isto como que comentando sobre o tempo; com o ar mais normal do mundo!

Correcção: Mantendo o olhar de lunático, que lhe era normal!

E o outro não era um fantasma? Então já não estava morto? Ia morrer outra vez?

-- Então no final o prémio é permanecer vivo, dentro dos possíveis. Até lá terás apenas de jogar e fazer o teu melhor.

-- Fácil não? – A sua voz saiu esganiçada ou foi só impressão sua?

-- Muito! – Concordou com calma, mas por dentro delirando com o terror nos olhos de Duo. – Eu até dou três pistas para venceres.

-- Que simpático…! – Duo resmungou por entre dentes, alto o suficiente para Heero ouvir.

-- Vais querer a primeira agora?

-- Não!

-- Não? – Heero pareceu para primeira vez surpreso, mas rapidamente a expressão foi substituída por uma de diversão louca.

-- Primeiro quero saber outra coisa… Pareces bem informado a meu respeito. Mas eu nem sei o teu nome! – E a voz do americano soava indignada.

Imprevisível! Heero gostava disso…

E parecia que se adaptava bem a situações caricatas…

-- O meu nome é Heero, Heero Yuy. Agora a tua primeira ajuda: Ala Psiquiátrica, Arquivo, Corredor 12A, C34.

Finalizada a pista, Heero desapareceu no ar, deixando para trás um efeito ondulante e circular no chão.

Aquilo era uma pista? Que grande ajuda! O que ele devia procurar? A Fada Madrinha?

E lá estava: Ala Psiquiátrica! Duo sabia que aquela história envolvia malucos!

**OoO**

-- DUO!

O rapaz de cabelo comprido pulou de susto. Atrás de si, avançando a um ritmo impressionante estava Takashi. Parecia mais nervoso do que nunca.

Logo agora que estava tão próximo do seu objectivo!

-- Duo! Fazes ideia do estado em que deixaste a tua mãe? De como deixaste todos preocupados ao fugir do teu quarto? Assustaste a pobre enfermeira! – Takashi agarrou o braço do enteado com força e começou a puxá-lo pelo caminho que tinha feito - O que se passa contigo? E porque diabos vieste para a Ala Psiquiátrica? Quando deram o alerta de que tinhas fugido, estavam todos á espera que tentasses _sair_.

-- A enfermeira é que me assustou a mim! – Vendo o olhar incrédulo e desconfiado de Takashi, tentou remediar. – Acordou-me a espetar agulhas! Não foi agradável!

Takashi tinha parado no meio do corredor e afrouxado o aperto em volta do seu pulso. Duo perguntou-se o que diabos tinha dito de errado. Tinha sido uma desculpa plausível, não tinha?

-- O que foi? Eu estava confuso, okay? Nem sabia onde estava! Só quis sair dali…

Takashi continuou a olhar fixamente para ele, os seus olhos pareciam querer ver através de si. Então, com um começo de raiva a brilhar nas íris castanhas-escuras, o seu padrasto disse lentamente:

-- Eu só gostava de saber desde quando é que falas japonês, Duo…

O rapaz abriu a boca para retorquir que ele sabia muito bem que _ele não falava_ japonês e não entendia _nada_ daquela língua, quando percebeu. Takashi, no seu nervosismo, tinha falado em japonês.

E ele tinha compreendido e respondido no mesmo idioma! Como?

Tinha entendido tão bem o padrasto que nem percebeu a mudança de língua… Como é que isso era possível? As aulas da Múmia não eram a resposta, obviamente. E ele não podia ter aprendido japonês durante o tempo em que Heero desapareceu e a sua chegada á Psiquiatria… A menos que…

Não sabia dizer em que idioma se tinha passado toda aquela conversa com Heero.

O que lhe levava ao principal suspeito: Heero Yuy!

O que diabos o lunático tinha feito consigo no tempo em que esteve inconsciente?

Até que não era mau… Significava um adeus á Múmia. Mas a ocasião não podia ser a pior!

-- Duo Maxwell! Estou á espera de uma resposta!

Takashi parecia realmente furioso! Incrível… Ele era sempre tão _zen_ que até enjoava.

"_Heero-maldito-psicopata-tarado-Yuy deu-me o dom de falar japonês enquanto eu dormia, depois de ele me ter beijado e dizer que só me restam seis semanas de vida!"_ E ainda diziam que dizer a verdade era sempre melhor do que mentir! Optou pelo silêncio.

Takashi não parecia nada satisfeito. Um tom avermelhado começava a se espalhar pelo pescoço e maçãs do rosto.

-- Muito bem, meu rapaz! Acho que precisamos ter uma conversinha.

Boa! Era só o que lhe faltava…

**Continua…**

* * *

Faz tempo! Vou tentar compensar!

Não tenho a certeza de ter respondido a todas as reviews, mas enfim… Adorei todas!

**Agradecimentos para: **Blanxe (_Você está indo quase-quase pelo caminho certo… E Canidae está quase! XD_), Niu ( _Segredo, segredo! XP Heero não se ia aproveitar –muito-do Duo desmaiado! Hee-chan deu aula de japonês para ele! _), Ci-chan (_Heero também não é a Dona Morte não… Mas ele é bonitinho demais para Zombi, né?_), Nanda (_Agradecimentos duplos! Heero vai continuar enloquecendo o Duo-kun… Obrigada e espero que goste desse também!_), Missy (_Não será Death-Fic… Se fosse eu teria colocado o aviso, pode ficar descansada…)_, McDragon (_Eu estou gostando muito de fazer esse Heero! XD E o Milliardo é um sádico mesmo… Pois é, só 6 semanas!_) e Thoru (_Heero é para ser macabro mesmo… Fico feliz por estar gostando!_).

Quem quer arriscar sobre o que está na Ala Psiquiátrica?

Kusses


End file.
